Jyuto Iruma
Jyuto Iruma (MC name "45 Rabbit") is a corrupt police officer and a current member of MAD TRIGGER CREW. Profile An active-duty police officer. He joined the force to stomp out the drug trade, but he’s in deep with the yakuza and gets his hands dirty with a wide variety of criminal activities including assault, bribes, embezzlement, extortion, and blackmail, juts to name a few. He’s developed a mutually beneficial relationship with Samatoki Aohitsugi through his beat. As the resident problem-solver, he’s often tasked with putting out fires within the Yokohama Division. His catchphrase is, “I’m throwing you in the slammer!” Story Police Service As a child, Jyuto Iruma lost both of his parents in a car crash, caused by some drug addict, and as a result, he developed a strong hatred of drugs and drug dealers. In order to fight the drug traffic, Jyuto joined the police department and got under a wing of senior officer who became his mentor and best friend. However, the officer eventually became an addict as well and died of an overdose, which made Jyuto's hatred towards the drugs even stronger. Jyuto was determined to use all his force to destroy the drug traffic, but due to the lenient punishments in Japan, he decided to fight against it by his own means. Jyuto's questionable and unorthodox methods led to his corruption, so he was involved in a wide variety of criminal activities, such as bribes, embezzlement, extortion, blackmail, etc. During the terrorist attack at the Ikebukuro Sunshine Plaza, Jyuto was tasked to observe the situation, however, he noticed Ichiro Yamada who was attempting to pass the police lockup and get into the building. Jyuto didn't allow Ichiro to enter the building but then he noticed Samatoki Aohitsugi who was trying to get in the building too. Jyuto saw the opportunity to rise through the ranks and cut a deal with Samatoki: Jyuto will allow him to get inside and save his sister in exchange for Samatoki to testify that Jyuto helped with taking down the culprits. Samatoki accepted the deal and entered the building, together with Ichiro, to save their siblings. Jyuto and Samatoki continued to cooperate together, as Jyuto was also involved in business with Katengumi yakuza clan. MAD TRIGGER CREW Prior to the Division rap battle, Jyuto and Samatoki decided to form a rap team to represent Yokohama Division and fight for new territory. While working on his case, Jyuto approached Rio Mason Busujima, a discharged navy officer who was living in the forest near Yokohama harbor. Impressed by Rio's skills, Jyuto decided that Rio would be a perfect addition for their team and offered him to speak with Samatoki about it. Jyuto also visited Taiko Katen to speak about Samatoki's involvement with fight against other Divisions and Katen offered him to recruit the third member for his team from his organization. However, Jyuto realized that Katen simply wanted to have more control over his team, since Samatoki was quite hard to control even for him. As Katen's attempts to threaten Jyuto failed, Katen accepted Jyuto's decision. Jyuto then was informed that Samatoki was arrested for a fight with the Tobari brothers and their subordinates, so Jyuto returned to the HQ to release him. After blackmailing fellow police officers, Jyuto forced them to release Samatoki due to the lack of evidence and then took him to the forest to meet with Rio. Samatoki was skeptical about the new member, but Jyuto reminded him that they need a teammate if Samatoki wanted to defeat Ichiro. Enraged Samatoki attacked Jyuto for even thinking that he could lose to him, placing them in a dangerous situation, while Jyuto was behind the wheel. Jyuto assured Samatoki that Rio will be a proper teammate, as they arrived at the forest. At first, they didn't found Rio there, however, Samatoki got into one of his traps, much to his anger. Despite Jyuto's efforts to smooth out the situation, Samatoki engaged in a fight with Rio. However, Jyuto noticed some people around before the three of them were surrounded by thieves who came after Rio's military-grade Hypnosis Mic. Jyuto, Rio, and Samatoki then joined the forces and took down all thieves around them. Jyuto then requested police HQ for backup for the mass arrest. Impressed by Rio's skills, Samatoki offered Rio to join their team and Rio accepted, so together, they formed MAD TRIGGER CREW. Before the Division battle, Jyuto got intel about Rio's former teammates who were involved in something suspicious. Rio told Jyuto that he doesn't know about his ex-teammates' current activities, but Jyuto suspected something, due to Rio's distraction during the preliminaries. Jyuto found information about Rio's ex-teammates that they were going to assault the federal prison to liberate their superior. Jyuto and Samatoki followed Rio to the forest where he confronted his former squad to stop them and together, MAD TRIGGER CREW took down all soldiers. First Rap Battle MAD TRIGGER CREW arrived at Chuuoku to participate in the Division Rap Battle, meeting with the other Division teams. As they were talking with Matenrō, Jyuto noticed Doppo Kannonzaka and recognized him, as he was involved in several police investigations, while Jyuto was a patrolman. However, behind the Chuuoku walls, Samatoki immediately clashed with Ichiro, emerging into a rap battle with him, despite Jyuto's attempts to stop him. As the battle was halted by Ichijiku Kadenokouji, Jyuto asked Rio to take Samatoki inside the hotel and apologized to Ichijiku for his actions. At night, Jyuto noticed Rio who went to speak with Samatoki about tactics to the upcoming battle with Buster Bros!!!, however, he was confused by the sign, saying that Samtoki will kill everyone who disturbs him at night. Jyuto told Rio that it's better to leave him alone and offered him to grab a meal at a café (mostly, to avoid Rio's cooking, as he was preparing to cook some bats). At a café, they were confronted by Jiro Yamada and Saburo Yamada but before they left, Jyuto noticed anxiety in Saburo and intimidated him, provoking Jiro to defend him. Jiro went ahead to defend his little brother and confronted Jyuto and Rio, much to Jyuto's amusing, but they accepted his offer to fight outside of the café. In a rap battle, Jiro's attacks were unable to deal any damage to Jyuto and Rio, while they ferociously attacked him, before he was joined by Saburo. Together, their attacks managed to affect them, and Jyuto decided to seize the battle, for now, stating that they could draw the unneeded attention of the authorities. Before leaving, Jyuto advised Jiro and Saburo to stop relying so much on their brother and try to grow by themselves. Leaving the scene, Jyuto told Rio that they should pay extra attention to them, while Rio answered that their mission has not changed – eliminating all their enemies. Finally, at the Division Rap Battle between Buster Bros!!! and MAD TRIGGER CREW, Jyuto was personally confronted by Jiro. MAD TRIGGER CREW defeated them and got into a finale, so as Matenro who defeated Fling Posse. During a fight with Matenro, Jyuto was confronted by Doppo, however, MAD TRIGGER CREW lost the battle, as Matenro was proclaimed as champions. Samatoki, however, suddenly thanked both Jyuto and Rio for their work and promised them that they will win the next time before they returned to Yokohama. Grasshopper Traffic The police department was informed about the enormous traffic of the Grasshopper drug in Yokohama Division, so Jyuto was tasked with the investigation. He arrived at the dealers' apartment and attacked them, and although they were able to withstand Jyuto's attack, they collapsed from an adverse reaction. Jyuto ordered his colleague to call an ambulance, so survived dealers told the police about the huge drug deal at the Minato container yard. Jyuto decided to take down the traffic without the police's involvement, so he joined forces with Samatoki who was also tasked by Katengumi to get rid of the dealers. Jyuto decided to pick Rio as well, as they needed all the help they could gather and Rio agreed to assist them, but he wasn't sure about Jyuto's intentions. Jyuto told Rio about his past experience with drugs and drug addicts, so Rio could understand his motives before they went to take down the traffic. At night, MAD TRIGGER CREW headed to the container yard in Yokohama where the drug transaction was supposed to take place. Rio suggested to investigate the situation and retreat, however, they met Fling Posse at the place and Jyuto noticed that they were carrying some suspicious cases. As Gentaro Yumeno refused to show Jyuto what they were carrying, he assumed that they were behind the drug traffic and immediately confronted them, such as Rio and Samatoki. Jyuto attacked Gentaro, although he was able to fight back. Suddenly, their Hypnosis Microphones were disabled and Rio realized that the Hypnosis Canceller was used. Members of MAD TRIGGER CREW and Fling Posse were immediately surrounded by a group of thugs, led by Zannen Tobari who was working with Hitaki Tsumabira from Chuuoku to take down rap teams for her amusement. Zannen told them how they were supporting the Grasshopper traffic and manipulated Dice Arisugawa to bring his team to the place as well. However, before Hitaki could do anything with them, she was halted by Ichijiku who was enraged by Hitaki's insubordination. Ichijiku took Hitaki down and enabled the teams' microphones again, leaving them to deal with the Tobari brothers and their subordinates. With the Tobari brothers defeated, Jyuto acknowledged Rio and Samatoki that the drug traffic should seize without them. Trivia *The "45" from his MC name, 45 Rabbit, likely is a reference to Yokohama's area code, 045. The "Rabbit" comes from his name, which contains the kanji character for the rabbit. *His quote, "He who is not courageous enough to take risks will accomplish nothing in life", was originally said by boxing champion Muhammad Ali. Relationships Samatoki Aohitsugi Rio Mason Busujima Doppo Kannonzaka Jiro Yamada Saburo Yamada Gentaro Yumeno Ichijiku Kadenokoji Nemu Aohitsugi Gallery Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References * Profile translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mad Trigger Crew